


Trusting You

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Bonding, F/M, Injury, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: sentence starter: “That’s not supposed to bend like that.”aka. In which Kolivan and Allura get stranded on an asteroid and bond.





	

“That’s not supposed to bend like that.”

 

Kolivan turned at the Princess, before looking down at his left arm. Indeed, his arm was broken when they crash-landed into this rocky asteroid earlier, but he had more pressing matter in mind than tending to his wound at the moment; namely trying to contact the Castle of Lion and defending himself and the Princess from the Empire ships shooting at them.

 

They were currently hiding in a cave of some sort. Thankfully, the asteroid was large enough to maintain breathable atmosphere, so they could save their air supply. For now, at least.

 

“It’s nothing”, Kolivan replied. It didn’t even hurt; but maybe he was still high from the battle-rush.

 

“You can’t fight optimally like this”, the Princess pointed out. Her eyes, surprisingly, showed concern.

 

They’d been fighting side by side since the last battle against Zarkon. The war was not yet over. As they fought together, they reached some sort of an understanding between them.

 

“I’ve fought in worse condition”, Kolivan said with a small shrug, wincing slightly when his broken arm was jostled.

 

Princess Allura let out a tutting noise. “Let me reset your arm at least. I know some basic first aid and if I remember correctly, Galras could die from untreated bone fracture.” A pause, then. “Or you don’t trust me?”

 

Kolivan thought for a moment. He supposed it was rational to tend to his injury while they were still had time. Of course, the broken arm would still need a healing pod to fix, but at least he wouldn’t be in severe pain until then.

 

“I trust you”, Kolivan said. That was the truth.

 

Princess Allura assisted him in taking off his armor and undersuit. She was so gentle when she tried to assess the condition of his arm, her fingers tracing his fur. It felt almost… ticklish.

 

At least, until she found the location of the fracture and he hissed out in pain.

 

“Do you need something to bite into?” she asked.

 

“No. Just get it over with.”

 

Her movement was swift and the pain lancing through his arm took him by surprise, causing him to yell out. He was sure his vision whited-out for a few ticks too. Once it subsided, he uncurled himself and noticed the Princess was in the middle of applying splint on his arm.

 

Her face said an unspoken ‘I-told-you-so’.

 

“Stubbornness is present in every race, but you Galras are the second most stubborn creature in this whole super-cluster”, she said.

 

“Only the second?” Kolivan dared to ask.

 

“Have you seen a human?” she raised her head, a playful smile on her lips.

 

Kolivan snorted. She had a point there.

 

“The humans… They’re very stubborn, aren’t they?” Kolivan leaned his weight on the cave wall. He could hear the fighter’s engine outside the cave, probably still orbiting the asteroid and waiting for them to emerge to the surface.

 

“Mmm. The Red Paladin especially so.”

 

“Keith is half-Galran”, Kolivan pointed out.

 

The Princess gave him a small shrug. “Twice the stubbornness then.”

 

Kolivan supposed she was right about the humans. If it wasn’t for their sheer stubbornness, they probably wouldn’t be able to achieve this far in the war. Of course, there were other things coming into play. But still, Kolivan was glad that the new generation of the Voltron Paladins came from a race that could out-stubborn even the Galras.

 

Eventually, they realized that they no longer could hear the fighters outside the cave, but it wasn’t until they could hear the loud roar of the Voltron Lion that they dared to peer outside.

 

The Black Lion and the Yellow Lion were fending off the fighters, while the Red Lion wheezed past the battle and onto the asteroid surface.

 

“And there’s our knight in shining armor”, Allura chuckled. “Come, then. Let’s get you into a healing pod.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end this, so i'm just leaving this here augh. i'm in too deep with this tiny canoe............
> 
> as usual, please direct your prompts and yells to [my tumblr](http://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com).


End file.
